Socialtrosa
Socialtrosa är ett av bdbforumets hatobjekt. Hon gick på allvar på att Lysdexi va sångaren i underoath. Hon är typ 13 år gammal och därför vill lysdexi skriva med henne. Jävla äckelpedofil. Spekulationer kring huruvida människan är ett troll eller inte, har blivit genomgående för många interntrådar. Skall inte 91:or åtminstone vara femton år, nu? Bjoernstatus: Vill skicka hurringarna åt alla håll. Hexlerstatus: Villa bajsa henne mitt på pannan. Och på Mo0nw4lk som tar bort mina jävla editeringar hela tiden. Shootenanny: Fattar inte. Skall det vara "Socialt, Rosa!" som i att tjejen heter Rosa. Eller att hon blir rosa när hon är social? Bjoernjaevel: Det finns ju en möjlighet att hon är en social trosa också. Men jag tror att hon helt enkelt är socialt rosa. Rosa på ett socialt sätt, eller hur hon nu menar det. Min mamma kallades för kossan Rosa av sin bror när hon var ung. Rätt taskigt. Rose-Marie heter hon och är världens raraste. Typ. :D Årets Tabbe: Aaron says: yo Emma... says: hej hej x) Aaron says: My mate told me to add you Aaron says: who are you? Emma... says: Hhm,, pratar du svenska? Aaron says: Sorry, I'm american Aaron says: Don't speak whatever language that is Emma... says: ok... who told you to add me then? Aaron says: Joey Emma... says: I have no idea who he is Aaron says: Lol Aaron says: Ehm, I guess jokes on me then Emma... says: probably Aaron says: Woops Aaron says: nevertheless, who are you then? Emma... says: Hhm.. a good question there,, we´ll,,, I am a 17 year old girl from Sweden x) Aaron says: Alright Aaron says: best I'd introduce myself too then Emma... says: ok Aaron says: Im Aaron, im 26 and live in Florida Emma... says: it must be warm there ,,, here it´s pretty cold Aaron says: Yeah, it's too warm if you ask me Aaron says: Haha, isn't that sweden for you? Polar bears running wild on streets etc Emma... says: Hhm.. does all Americans think that?,,, We don´t have polarbears here... Aaron says: Haha, I know. It's just a fun stereotype Aaron says: Some certainly do, but not I Emma... says: haha,, you´re one of a kind,,, x) Aaron says: Haha, flatter :] Emma... says: what time is it in USA btw? Aaron says: its 19:52 at the moment Aaron says: Though we have more than one timezone due to the size of the country Emma... says: it must be annoying x) Aaron says: Not really, I used to travelling Emma... says: sorry that I don´t have the best English btw Aaron says: It's okay Aaron says: So, what do you do for fun in sweden? Aaron says: I was there like 2 months ago btw Aaron says: In Gothenburg Emma... says: Well.. I hang out with friends,, listen to music and such things,, Emma... says: hehe,, was it fun in Gothenburg? Aaron says: Yeah, was quite awesome, actually Aaron says: played there with my band Emma... says: ok,, that sounded fun Aaron says: Yeah, was a lot of fun actually Aaron says: And it wasn't as coold as i'd expect in sweden Aaron says: could walk around wearing only a t-shirt in april Emma... says: Haha,, I´ve been wearing t-shirts since february ,, but then again,, i´m just me,, ,, Aaron says: What the hell, don't you have like...snow in february? Emma... says: Well ,, yeah Aaron says: isn't it cold wearing only a t-shirt then? Emma... says: sometimes ,, Aaron says: Hah, you have to take care of yourself Emma... says: Haha,, I actually got sick Aaron says: You only have yourself to blame for that though, heh. Emma... says: yepp ,, Emma... says: what´s you´re band called?,, perhaps I know of them Aaron says: The Lord wouldn't want you to break down your body on purpose Aaron says: yeah, we're actually quite famous Aaron says: UnderOATH Aaron says: if you've heard us Emma... says: ok ,, you´re pretty good Emma... says: * Aaron says: thanks : D Emma... says: you´re welcome.. x),, Aaron says: I take it that you've heard us before? Emma... says: Well yeah I have Aaron says: That awesome Aaron says: That's* Emma... says: how is it in US,, now that M.J. is dead,, here in Sweden it´s pretty annoying,, they play his songs everywhere,, Aaron says: Yeah, the hype is pretty exagerated Aaron says: But a living legend died. So there's nothing else to expect Emma... says: I don´t really care that he´s gone,, I never quite liked his music,, Aaron says: I see. He has been a big inspiration for me at least Aaron says: I wish for his soul to rest in piece now. He has had an hectic life Emma... says: Yeah he´s had,, I understand that he´s been a big inspiration for musicians,, but i wasn´t born under the time he was "great" so I didn´t listen to his music,, Aaron says: I understand, but you are still able to respect him for what he did, aren't you? Emma... says: yeah of course Emma... says: Haha,, it´s been long since I spoke/wrote english,, I think that shows... Aaron says: Hehe, it's okay. It's not your native tongue Emma... says: exactly,, I actually got an "A" in English Aaron says: Awesome! Congrats! Emma... says: but still Im not so good Emma... says: I´m * Emma... says: thanks btw Aaron says: Well, I can at least understand you Emma... says: Haha,, that´s good Aaron says: Wouldn't get far in the conversation otherwise now would I? Emma... says: You´re right Aaron says: Hehe Aaron says: So what's happening in sweden right now then? Aaron says: What time is it even? Emma... says: Not much.. it´s about 02.30 Aaron says: Oh, that's like, really really late Emma... says: Haha,, I know,, I´m just to lazy to go to bed Aaron says: I know the feeling Emma... says: And since it´s summer now we don´t really need to go up early Aaron says: Ah, yeah. You're still a student Aaron says: There's no summerbreak for me anylonger. Hasn't been for quite some time Emma... says: Haha,, ok,, you´re a wholetime musician now right? Aaron says: Yeah Aaron says: We're touring most of the time Aaron says: or working with a new album Emma... says: Sounds fun Aaron says: Yeah, it's the best thing. Wouldn't change for it for anything Emma... says: Haha,, I´m jealous,, Aaron says: Are you interrested in music? Emma... says: yeah kinf Emma... says: ohh sry Emma... says: yeah kind of.. but I haven´t got the sweetest singing voice Emma... says: I play the base ,, Aaron says: Alright, do you play in a band? Emma... says: yeah we´re 4 friends that plays Aaron says: Ah, that's awesome Aaron says: Written any own songs? Emma... says: Haha,, not yet Aaron says: It'll come Aaron says: I'm sure Emma... says: Hehe,, mm probably Aaron says: Yeah Aaron says: Men nu ska vi inte vara sånna! : D Emma... says: ?? kom igen,, du kan svenska Aaron says: Oj Aaron says: Jag menar Aaron says: Let's not be like that now! Emma... says: haha,, så du har typ lurat mig hela tiden Aaron says: Sorry what? Emma... says: Haha Aaron says: kanske :] Fil:SocialtRosa.jpg För mer info, se aids.